Held In Your Arms
by SoggySocks
Summary: "Oh yeah, Seaweed Brain?" She smiled. "I love you to infinity and beyond!" "Well, I…I love you to beyond that!" He smiled triumphantly. "Hah!" The hours before before his death were the best hours of our lives. Now, I can't think of this day without thinking of him. Rated T for character death One-Shot *Chapter one is the story, everything else are ANs*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Another sad story! These stories come from the deepest parts of my mind that holds all my sorrow that I push to the back of my head everyday! Fun! Anyways, giving you the same warning as before, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Yeah... that's it...**

 **WAIT! THANKS TO MY FABTABULOUS BETA, BANANA KISSES!**

 **OH YEAH! REVIEW TOO! Thanks!**

 **This book DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I am NOT a man! All credits to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

That gods damned monster attack.

 _I could've saved him._

Why did it have to be him?

Annabeth cradled Percy's head to her chest. She prayed that this was just a horrible, sick prank.

But she knew it wasn't.

He wasn't breathing, he had no pulse.

His heart wasn't beating. And at the moment, Annabeth wished hers wasn't either.

Her eyes were red and puffy, tears still streaming down her face, his death still fresh in her mind.

* * *

 _Percy had finally taken Annabeth on a real date. Their first one, in fact._

 _Annabeth had laughed at Percy's horrible pun. He had been grinning like crazy._ _He took her hand into his, and he gave her a peck on the cheek._

 _"I love you Wise Girl." He whispered in her ear. She blushed._

 _"I love you more... Seaweed Brain." She teased._

 _His brow furrowed. Annabeth thought he looked adorable._ _"I love you to infinity!" Percy countered._

 _"Oh yeah, Seaweed Brain?" She smiled. "I love you to infinity and beyond!"_

 _"Well, I...I love you to beyond that!" He smiled triumphantly. "Hah!"_

 _Annabeth grinned, and lightly shoved him. Percy pouted._ _Then he tensed, and his hand went to the pocket where he kept Riptide. He peered around cautiously._

 _"What's wrong Percy?" Annabeth whispered, worried. Percy put his finger to his lips, shushing her._ _He mouthed to her to get her dagger out. She nodded, took out her dagger, and got into a attack stance._

 _Why did monsters have to ruin everything!? Annabeth thought._

 _"ANNABETH!" Percy's voice snapped her back to reality, and she thrust her dagger forwards blindly. Gold dust rained down on her._

 _Percy was looking at her with worry. She waved her hand, indicating she was fine._

* * *

 _The first couple minutes of battling the small group of monsters went fine. Until Annabeth became overpowered, having to battle four hellhounds at once._

 _Percy's eyes widened, and with one final look at the empousa he had been fighting, he raced over to help Annabeth._

 _"Couldn't leave my Wise Girl to fend for herself, could I?" He gave her a strained smile._

 _The forgotten empousa and the remaining monsters made their way towards the fighting pair. Percy cursed._ _"You'll be fine by yourself now, right?" Percy asked, looking over at the other monsters._

 _Annabeth stifled a laugh as she glanced at the one remaining hellhound. "I think I can defend myself against one hellhound, Seaweed Brain." She deadpanned._

 _He flashed her a smile and ran to the other monsters._

 _She then killed off the remaining hellhound, and raced over to where Percy stood._

* * *

 _They were on the last couple of monsters, when Annabeth was cornered while battling an empousa, who was wielding a deadly looking sword. The empousa's weapon came in for the kill._

 _Annabeth closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain that was to come. It never came._ _Instead, she heard a pained cry that was much to deep to be hers._ _She pried her eyes open, fearing what she was about to see._

 _There lay Riptide, stabbed into the empousa's stomach. But, the empousa's sword was nowhere to be found._

 _Until she looked down. She found the sword lodged into Percy's chest. She let out a shriek_. _A large red stain had begun to grow on his shirt._ _She quickly scanned the alleyway for any remaining monsters. When there were none, she dropped to her knees next to him._

 _She looked at the wound, much to her displeasure. With every harsh breath Percy took, the sword moved deeper. She had to remove the sword._

 _"I'm going to have to pull the sword out, okay?" Her voice wavered. Percy nodded, and then winced._

 _Annabeth pulled the sword out in one swift motion. Blood gushed out of the wound. She quickly balled up a portion of his shirt._

 _"This- This is gonna hurt, okay?" She warned, as she pressed the wad of cotton onto the wound._

 _Percy whimpered, and then groaned in pain. Tears sprung up into Annabeth's eyes, but she wiped them away, refusing to show weakness in front of Percy._

 _"It's-" Percy's voice cracked with pain. "It's okay to be weak, Wise Girl."_

 _The nickname brought a fresh wave of tears to Annabeth, but this time, she didn't bother wiping them away._

 _"You- you'll be fine, Seaweed Brain!" But, she knew she was simply trying to reassure herself, rather than him._

 _Percy simply gave her a small, pain-filled smile, and shook his head._

 _"W-What about the future we had planned?" Annabeth voice was laced with desperation. "Gods, Percy! You can't just give up now!"_

 _"I'm sorry.. I gave you... false hope." Percy's eyes had started to close._

 _Annabeth stared at them in horror. "Percy! Please! Don't give up!" She prayed to every god she could think of._

 _"I love you, Wise Girl." It was so quiet, it was surprising it was even audible._

 _"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth's voice had dropped to a whisper. Tears streamed down her face like raindrops in a storm._

 _His eyes closed._

 _They didn't open again._

 _"Percy." Annabeth shook Percy's shoulder. "This isn't funny."_

 _"Percy!" Annabeth shook him again, harder this time. "Percy.."_

 _She threw herself over his body, wailing, once it had finally dawned on her that he wouldn't wake up._

 _Sobs wracked her body, as she hugged the body like it was her lifeline, not caring that his blood was staining everything._

 _"I love you, Percy." Teardrops dripped onto his body, his blood spilling over her clothes._

 _Yet, she didn't seem to care._

 _Oh, what she would do to be held in his arms once more._ _But she knew that would never happen again. This brought her a fresh round of tears._

* * *

The sorrowful girl knew she had to tell someone, so, she rummaged through her pockets and found a drachma. She iris-messaged his cousin, Thalia.

"Thalia?" The word came out meek, but it attracted the huntress' attention. She whirled around.

"Annabeth?" Thalia was confused. Wasn't Annabeth supposed to be on a date with her cousin?

As she noticed Annabeth's puffy red eyes, her expression morphed into one of fury. "Did he stand you up? "Cause, if he did, I'm gonna-"

"He's gone Thals! He's _dead_!" Annabeth wailed.

Thalia's face dropped. "This isn't funny, Annabeth." She warned. "That's a sick joke."

"Gods, Thalia!" Annabeth frowned, eyes glossing up with tears. "Do I look like I'm joking?!"

And at that, Thalia knew she wasn't lying. Thalia shook her head in denial. "No... _no_!" The huntress' tough exterior cracked, and tears soaked the silver clothing she wore. "H-How?"

"Monsters." Annabeth wiped her tears away.

Thalia let out a string of curses. "Where are you?"

"Um.. I think by Times Square." Annabeth looked around. "I'm in an alleyway, come quick... _please_."

Thalia nodded, and swiped her hand, cutting off the connection.

That left Annabeth alone, leaving her to weep silently.

* * *

"Annabeth?" Thalia's voice rang through the alleyway.

"In here." Grief was evident in Annabeth's voice. Footsteps came closer.

"Annabeth!" Thalia ran over to the sobbing girl.

"He's gone Thalia! Gone.. _gone_..." Annabeth couldn't seem to stop crying.

Thalia finally noticed Percy's pale, cold body. She could've sworn her heart stopped for a minute. Her normally tan and lively cousin lay lifeless on the rough ground of the alleyway.

The huntress let out a loud sob, eyes filling with unshed tears. This couldn't be real.

He was... gone.

* * *

Years later, a woman with long blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes stood, on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, toes barely in the water. She stared at the choppy waves.

"I love you, Percy." She whispered. She then turned around and walked away, looking back only once.

* * *

 **Did you cry? 'Cause I sure did! Review how I did! I hope you liked the story!**

 **AGAIN! A THOUSAND THANKS TO MY BETA READER! BANANA KISSES! *applause* (Almost wrote applesauce! Oops!)**

 **Yeah! Bye!**

 **-Angela**


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, okay, okay, hold up. So, I wrote this when I was twelve years old, just for fun. I recently just came back to FanFiction, and I realized that I got EIGHT REVIEWS! Not only that, but SEVEN HUNDRED AND FORTY VIEWS! How crazy is that!?**

 **Oh my god, I was astounded. Like, what the heck?**

 **I would like to thank everyone who viewed my story, even if they hated the story. Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUU!**

 **I am ecstatic!**

 **XX**

 **Angela**

 **UPDATE: HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS OMG I AM FREAKING OUT. YOU GUYS!**

 **Ever since I posted my AN to this story, I've gotten SIX MORE REVIEWS added to this story! Also, I also got 418 more views, which is absolutely mind-boggling to me. WHAT THE HECKK? I'm astounded you guys! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!**

 **XXX**

 **Angela**


End file.
